deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanford Carthusia
Hanford Peter George la Salle Carthusia was the leader of the Aegis VII colony.Background Request Biography Early life Hanford Carthusia was born into a wealthy family of bankers and executives in the pan-European sector of Earth. His family was a respected pillar of the Church of Unitology for three generations and Hanford's generation was no exception. Almost all of the family members are Vested and at least one was known to be an Overseer. Hanford worked in a variety of family-owned businesses in energy, manufacturing and distribution, working his way through middle management with a genuine skill for strategy and protecting the bottom line. Eventually, he was promoted and went on to prove that he had equal skills in the boardroom. CEC career Through his family connections, Hanford came to the attention of several prominent Unitologists within the higher echelons of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and was headhunted at their behest. His family gave their blessing, seeing it as an opportunity to increase their influence both in business and the Church. He joined the C.E.C. as an assistant project manager and quickly rose to become an overall project manager with full jurisdiction over his assigned mining colony. He presided over four planet cracks to date and it was widely expected within the company that he would rise to executive level and work exclusively from CEC HQ on Earth. Hanford's wife and three children who resided on Earth under the aegis of his powerful extended family looked forward to that day. The Second Aegis VII Incident Carthusia was in close contact with Captain Benjamin Mathius of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] before the Planet Crack took place and was a devout Unitologist along with the Captain. He became increasingly unpopular around the colonists and P-Sec because of his arrogance and decisions not to let the appropriate people inspect the Red Marker. Shortly before the Planet Crack took place, he was informed by Mathius that he would not be joining him on board the Ishimura because of the violent incidents spreading on the colony. This decision outraged Carthusia and brought him to abruptly cut communications with the Captain and withhold the bodies of the suicide victims which was a decision that would prove devastating for the colony in the future. Later, Carthusia would be killed along with the other colonists during the Necromorphs' incursion of the colony when he decided to sacrifice himself to a Slasher for the Unitiologist cause and his beliefs. Trivia *Sergeant Neumann had many arguments with Carthusia over the increasingly disturbing events happening in the colony. Carthusia brushed off his warnings and advice, even when things became too bad for him to ignore. The Sergeant became so frustrated with the colony manager that he swore to kill him at one point. **This mirrors Alyssa Vincent's struggle with Captain Mathius, who is also a devout Unitologist and her superior. Like Carthusia, Mathius refuses to see reason and won't listen to anyone's ideas regarding the Marker. **It also mirrors Isaac Clarke's dealings with Dr. Mercer, who is also a Unitologist and totally blind to reason. Though Isaac never speaks to Mercer, his log chatter indicates a strong dislike for the deranged doctor and his insane ideals. *He seems to be a mirror of Mercer as both are devout Unitologists and they both allow themselves to be killed by (though in Mercer's case turned into) Necromorphs, Slashers to be precise. *In the ending credits of Dead Space: Downfall, Bob Neill is credited for voicing a character named "Carthusian". Although no such person in the animated feature is specifically named as such, much less seen visibly, he is most likely one of voices heard towards the beginning discussing several topics to the USG Ishimura: the discovery and quaratining of the Red Marker, the increasing violence on the Aegis VII colony, and his faith in Unitology. Only Hanford Carthusia would be in a position address these issues to the Ishimura. As for the discrepancy in spelling, it is most likely a small oversight on part of the writing staff of Downfall. Gallery hanford smiles.jpg carthuisa .jpg Hanford Serious .jpg|Hanford refuses to take action on the incidents on the colony h.jpg hjk.jpg Image:345375-20803-126508-1-dead-space_super_medium.jpg|Carthusia observing the Marker. Image:35606_normal.jpg|Carthusia allowing a Necromorph to kill him. Sources es:Hanford Carthusia Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Unitologists Carthusia, Hanford Category:Villains Category:Deceased